As an example of gaming machines, a slot machine that rearranges symbols on a symbol display device each time a player presses a button on a control panel has been known.
When the symbols rearranged on the symbol display device form a winning combination, the gaming machine awards benefit such as payout to the player.
A slot machine recited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,048 is an example of the gaming machine above. This slot machine has various symbol patterns, game scenarios, effects such as sound effects, and display patterns, in consideration of diverse tastes of players.
In the meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,345 recites a slot machine configured to execute a bonus game. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,733 recites a slot machine which allows a player to play a free game under a specific condition.
There are various regulations depending on the countries or regions where the gaming machine is installed. For example, there are regulations on the maximum payout and the winning chance. Therefore, even if the program data is designed and completed including a random determination table in which the maximum payout and the winning chance are set so as to comply with the regulations of a particular country or region, the program data may not comply with the regulations of another country or region, in which case the designing of the program data needs to be done from the beginning. This will result in a significant load of work for modification, since there are a large number of different types of prizes which are based on the sum or the combination of a plurality of types of symbols. Given the situation, there is a need for a gaming machine with a convenience in designing, which allows adjustment of the maximum payout and the winning chance as needed.